The Dark Pink Soul
by An-Okay-Person10
Summary: A girl called bianca finds out that she is the sister of Betty.and she would love to save her people from her new “best friend”, but is problematic with her crush on Sans.
1. Morning!

_(In this story I will be focusing on frisk and chara being girls and I am a magical child with a rare soul caused by a mixture of **HATE **and **FEAR)**_

Hi, I'm Bianca, I am frisk's friend and basically only friend, she likes to hang out with me all the time and we do cool things together.

She is **DETERMINATION **and I am **FEAR **and **HATE.**

But, one day, she disappeared. I was so worried for her I tried to call her, but I realised She had left her phone

at my house.

Later that week, I was skipping through the forest when I heard her call my name "Bianca?". It was getting louder.

I started running and saw her. Dressed in an apron, eating a steak with little rectangles imprinted on it.

I asked her what happened and she said " I fell through a hole were There were monsters with different souls! It was awesome!"

She also said that "some you would really like!" So I asked her to show me!

We jumped down the hole. My long, silky golden hair was flying, my red scarf was coming loose, and my pink skirt was lifted. It was like a dream.

**present day**

I wake up peacefully from a long dreams and go downstairs to see what is happening. Sans is cooking bacon and adding a LOT of ketchup, and my Mum is just eating some yogurt, along with cornflakes.Sans says "good morning, **FEATE**" I facepalm extremely hard and I say "well, good morning, saule"( a combination of blue and sans )

I float over to the table and watch undertale memes while I eat, I quickly dress myself and head outside. Where I go to see frisk and chara. My two BFF's

They are wearing two little sweaters knitted by Toriel.it has a very distinct design. "Hey, Bianca." Chara says softly "so how your day going with Sans visiting you? You are pretty good friends." "Oh, it's fine," I say. "Let's go to the famous restaurant down north street!"

Holding hands and talking about soul power, we walk down the to the famous restaurant and order our favourite- curly fries and chicken. We start to talk

"So, chara and Bianca, have you ever seen any other pink souls?" Frisk asks politely

"Oh, uh.. no."chara says " if you are talking about Bianca? Yes, someone else? No"

"Umm.. I think I used to know someone.." I say."REALLY?" Chara and frisk say in unison. " but.. I forgot. You know me."

It arrives and we start eating frantically. Just then, someone puts on Mettaton's show called "workout with the legs"He says "Follow my moves to win a free ticket to my show!" We start dancing so much we get tired."okay. You beat me" Frisk says.

We all cross the street and I see a little girl with hair over her eye, the hair Is more brown than me, and the Bottom is dyed pink, just like mine. I can't lose the feeling she is familiar. We stare at each other for a little while, in the distance, a truck starts hurdling towards us. Before it can hit us, I stop it with my multicoloured swords. "Wow.." she says "that.. was pretty cool, wait.. do I know you?"

"Um.. I don't really think so. I don't think that I have met you" I say in my most kind voice, obviously lying. "Oh, okay.. well. Are these your friends?"she says.

"Yes."

" oh,well sorry to bother you."

"It's fine"

"My name is Betty."

"Oh,I am Bianca"

" hang on, have I met another Bianca? Wait, no.. no.. no..!"

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you later."

I continue walking and catch up with frisk and chara. But I keep thinking that Something is off about Betty. Something wrong with her...


	2. Darkness…

We arrive home and I say goodbye to my friends, My mum is waiting at the door for me.

"Hi honey! How was your day with your friends?" She asks.

"It was pretty good." I say. Then I head up to my bedroom, Sans is in his. Just watching memes about himself repeatedly, while a trash tornado is in the corner. He hasn't cleaned up his bedroom in **AGES.**

"Uh.. Sans?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah kiddo?" He says.

" So.. can I watch... memes with you.?" I say, my hands shaking in my gloves.

"Of course you can, pink! Do you want to watch them in your room?"

"Okay, sure!" I say.

We walk into my room, I have a queen sized bed in the centre,The duvet is on the ground.

"How much deodorant have you sprayed? It's so strong."

"HOW CAN YOU TELL? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A NOSE?!?!?!"

"it's magic. Bianca."

We start watching the most cringeworthy memes, slowly making our way to the best. I start to blush, it felt so nice being with him. I wanted to tell him my secret but I held back.

It wasn't time.

It isn't time.

His bony finger ran across the screen,Changing the video. I kind of wanted to tell him to change it back, but i didn't. I hesitated, my pupils expanding rapidly.

"Uh? Bia? You okay?"

I snapped back to reality. "Oh.. uh. Yeah… I'm fine." I say, my voice going berserk.

"You are red, what's the problem?" He says, Looking concerned.

"Oh, it's-" I say before the power shuts off. "Nothing" I continue. "Whoa.. what is happening?" He says. Suddenly the door opens. We knew it couldn't be my mother because she was in her room.

I was scared, he wasn't. I knew something was off.

He summoned a really sharp bone and I summoned a pink bow and arrows we rush to the door... And throw! The black figure dodges and turns on the lights.

It's Betty. That little girl in the street.

"Huh?" Sans says. Betty walks closer to us.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chara told me your address and I wanted to say hello, is that your friend?" Betty says out of curiosity. Her hair flapping in the breeze, revealing her other eye. It had a huge pink scar but I decided to not question it.

"Yes, that is Sans. Sans the-"

"Skeleton." He finishes off.

"So.. I wanted to ask you something" she said

"What colour is your soul?"

Me and Sans look like at each other.

"I have a dark pink one. You?" I say, nervously.

"Whoa! Yours is like mine! I have a bright pink soul!" She exclaims.

"I'm sorry to bother you, i'll go now" she says quickly as she shuts the door.

Betty is getting rather suspicious.


	3. spagettimaster!

A small breeze rushes over me as we head back upstairs. "Phew.. that was a relief." I say, glad that the lights are back on.

"Eh, you shouldn't sweat it, kid. I'll make sure that she will call or text us to tell me that she is coming." Sans says. His white pupils expanding and contracting exetremly fast. I didn't know what he was doing, it was normal for me but not for him. It looked like he was... scared?

"Hey Sans, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I just sometimes do it."

"Oh…"

When we got back to my room, we decided that this was the final episode and then we were going to bed.

After, I pulled the covers back over me, so many thoughts spun around my head. Should I tell the secret? Maybe I should do it tomorrow. I threw off my top and let my black wings spread out on the bed.

"Ugh. It's so hard being **immortal**." I say out loud. " I'm only fourteen! I have the rest of earth's lifespan to live through.and even if the earth explodes I will still survive in space."

"Hey. I will too."

That gave me a fright. His teleportation always makes me jump.

"W-What? D-did you hear a-a-any of that?"

"The whole thing. I guess you just "winged" it!"

I bust into laughter. I don't think I have ever laughed this hard in ages.

"BROTHER! I THINK YOU HAVE NOT HAD BREAKFAST YET! SO I HAVE COME OVER TO GIVE YOU SOME!" A voice came from the door.

"Oh no.." I say.

"Oh yes!" He says

A large skeletal figure walks towards us with a plate of spaghetti,For us to share.

"Oh. Hi Papyrus, I was just with Bianca watching something." Sans says. His smile even bigger than usual. "Hello Papyrus!" I say, while I scream in my head.

"HELLO HUMAN! DO YOU WANT TO TRY MY SPAGHETTI?" papyrus says as he proudly smiles.

"Actually, I think that it is 1 in the morning, so.. you can just leave it here and we can eat it later!" I say.

"OKAY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER FAILS TO DISAPPOINT WITH HIS SPAGHETTI! EVEN WHEN I'M NOT HERE!" He says as the door shuts behind him. I stretch my wings, they are all cramped from being in a small t-shirt.

"Whoa kid, those are some pretty big wings!" Sans says as he looks up at them shining in the moonlight, I blush, since it is barely noticeable so he won't be able to tell.

"Oh.. thanks, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought that it wasn't really time for you to know about it.." I say. My face is going all red now.

"Eh, it's cool, I'm trustworthy. I won't tell. Wait, does chara or frisk know about this?" He asks.

"No.. not at all, should I tell them?" I question.

"Maybe- but not in public."

"Okay!" I say as I fall onto the bed and fall asleep instantly...


	4. Dreaming

I see black, just darkness in my way.

Voices are calling me so I decide to follow the sound.

I see two girls, one dressed in a short black skirt with blonde hair and brown eyes, she has a striped top and makeup on fleek. "Oh! Hi B! I'm MIA!"

The second having brown hair and green eyes, long, purple pants and a pink sweater. "Oh. Hi, Bianca. I'm anicka."

I suddenly knew who these two were. **FEAR **and **HATE**. These two were joined together to make me.

"Hello Mia and anicka! Why have you taken me? Is there anything you want me to do?" I said.

"Yes there is! We want to tell you something!" Mia said, excitedly, her eyes lighting up."

"We know what timeline Betty is from. She is from a certain one called "glitchtale" in it,she completely wrecked a city, leaving it helpless to recover.

But, in order to stop it, you need to pretend you are her friend, but when she does anything related to being evil, please, attack her at the most vulnerable time." Anicka explained.

"Okay, I'll try my best." I say, one of my eyes glowing a red and pink light. A small double-sided scythe appeared in my hand.

"Well, look who finally awoke." A voice awakens me.

Betty is standing in front of me. I'm cuffed to the floor with iron ropes with some kind of pink monster standing behind her

"Oh, hello "friend". I mean, **Sister**." She says, thoughts flooded through my head.

"Sister?! Your my sister? I mean, you do kind of look similar to me.." I gasp,

I remember something...

after seeing my brother,the wizard of **DETERMINATION ****getting stabbed by my older sister,and running into the distance. Ending up in a nearby town.**

"Bianca, I have something to ask."

She says, her eyes turning black and her little, pink pupil darting around. The room suddenly feels colder than before, looking up at her, the small, pink monster has turned into a scythe.

"Oh, yeah. Tell me "Sis"."

Her skin seems to be peeling off her face and the cuffs suddenly get tighter.

"**Kumu is hungry, can I take your Soul?**"


End file.
